A Not So Simple Bobby and Jack Love Story
by yamiyugiforever
Summary: A whole year since Bobby had picked on him about his 'big, thick meat tenderizer', since he heard the soft plucking of his guitar from down the hall, a year since he saw his smile. Jack Mercer was gone, though he was breathing Bobby Mercer was gone too...
1. Chapter 1

Okay! My first fanfiction, EVER! Well, on this site at least!

I love _Four Brothers _and Bobby and Jack! ;)

**Disclaimer: If I owned this movie, would I be here? Well, even if I did, I guess I would because that's how awesome this site is! Well, I guess I have to say it. I DO NOT OWN_ Four Brothers._The truth is sad.**

* * *

><p>Bobby stared blanking at the television, blocking out the hockey game. A full bottle of beer dangled between his fingers as he remembered what day it was. It had been a year, to the very day. Not the murder of his mother, Evelyn, not the day he and Angel shot down her killers, not the day where he punched out Victor Sweet and had him thrown in the river.<p>

It has been a year since his youngest brother screamed for him from their front yard as he was gunned down. A year since he had picked on him about his 'big, thick meat tenderizer', since he heard the soft plucking of his guitar from down the hall, a year since he saw his smile and heard his laughter. Jack Mercer had been gone for a year, and though he was still breathing, Bobby Mercer was too.

After everything was settled with Sweet and the house was fixed, it had been two months. Bobby stopped his side 'jobs' and settled into his mother's house, working at an auto shop. Jerry returned to his wife and children as Angel was discharged from the Marines and lived a few blocks with Sofi. They came over every week for Sunday dinner until seven months ago.

**FLASHBACK BEGINS**

_** Seven Months Ago**_

_The table was set for a full dinner. The girls were with Camille's parents, leaving the adults alone. Bobby sat in Evelyn's seat as Angel sat in his old seat with Sofi to his left and Jerry sat at the opposite end of the table with Camille to his right, taking his old seat. The only empty seat was Jack's, which was on Bobby left._

_There was an empty plate and glass set up, as if the young man was simply running late. Bobby ate silently as the two couples talked amongst themselves. Bobby sorrow filled brown eyes continuously flickered to Jack's seat until Jerry put his knife and fork down. "Bobby, this has to stop." The elder blinked and slowly looked up, "What're you talking about, Jerry?"_

_The second eldest sighed, "You know what I mean. I'm tired of coming home to find you drunk on the sofa. You need to buck up, man. You're never really eating, you're drinking all the time. You can't cope like this, Bobby. You need to let Jack go. He wouldn't want to see you like this." Bobby reached up with his free hand to rub his chest, right over his heart, where the name Jack was tattooed._

_"I can't let him go. I can't ever let him go, Jerry." Jerry huffed, "He was our brother too, Bobby." The elder shook his head, "It's not just that." The man slammed his __hands down as he stood up, "Then what the hell is it, Bobby? Huh? Tell me!" Camille grabbed his hand, "Jerry, calm down." He ripped his hand away from his wife, "No, Camille! I want Bobby to answer me!"_

_He walked over and yanked Bobby up from his seat, Angel quickly following, "Jerry, leave him alone!" The ex-Marine struggled to pull Jerry away, only for his brother to elbow him in the face, knocking him down. Sofi gasped and dropped down to her knees next to Angel as Camille ran around and yanked on her husband's arm, "Jerry!"_

_Sofi quickly pulled her away as Jerry shook Bobby, who didn't even blink as his brother yelled, "Fucking say something! Yell at me! Hit me! Do something! Be Bobby again, damn it!" Bobby firmly pulled his brother away from him, "I can't." Jerry reached to punch him but Angel quickly grabbed his arms and pulled him back._

_"Why not, Bobby?" Angel asked, sighing when the elder shook his head. Camille grabbed Bobby's hand and led him to the sofa, Sofi following. Sitting between the women, Bobby placed his head in his hands as they rubbed his back. Camille slid to the floor and tried to catch Bobby's eye, "Bobby, why can't you let Jack go? What happened?"_

_Bobby shook his head, making Camille sigh. She gently gripped either side of his head and made him look in her eyes, "Bobby Mercer, you tell me what's wrong." Bobby stared back, feeling as if he were a teen again and Evelyn was gently asking if he was still using. Suddenly, he poured everything out and he couldn't stop it._

_He told Camille about he protected Jack when he first came to them, about how he got Jack to talk for the first time, how he held Jack after his nightmares. Then about how he saw Jack one day, how much he'd changed and how Bobby had fallen in love with his brother but how he never had the courage to tell him and now he was gone._

_He broke down, Camille quickly held him to her as Sofi leaned against his back, rubbing his side as he sobbed into Camille's shoulder. Angel slowly let Jerry go, both men were shocked at their brother's breakdown/ confession. After a few minutes of crying, Bobby wiped his face off, "Sorry." Camille smiled, "It's okay, Bobby. You just sit tight. Sofi and I will clean up while the boys talk it over, okay?"_

_Bobby simply nodded his head. After more hugs from both women, they went into the dinning room as the brothers walked in. Angel sat beside Bobby as Jerry sat in the arm chair. The three were silent until Camille called, "I don't hear any talking, boys!" Angel chuckled, "Just like Ma." Jerry nodded then looked at Bobby, "So if you loved Jack, why'd you pick on him so much?"_

_Bobby shrugged, "I knew he was straight. I didn't want to get my hopes up so I thought I could hide my feelings. Great, now I sound like a fairy." Angel looked at his brother, "Is that why you never minded sharing a room with him?" The elder shook his head, "At first, it was because I knew he needed a big brother, you know, someone to watch out for him. But then it just grew. Remember that one kid who used to pick on him?"_

_Angel nodded, "The one that bit his neck, left him a bruise for always a month?" Bobby nodded, "Remember how he didn't come back?" Again, Angel nodded then busted out laughing, "You kicked his ass you, didn't you?" Bobby smirked, though it wasn't his old smirk, "I beat him within an inch of his life, proudly. Do you guys care? How I feel?"_

_Angel chuckled out, "Dude, if I cared you loved Jack, I'd beat your ass six way to next week." Jerry laughed at his brother's comment, getting a small smile from the eldest. Jerry looked around, "Place still looks the same." He cleared his throat, "Bobby, I gotta ask you something serious." The elder tilted his head up and noticed Jerry was nervous, "You didn't get messed up again, did you, Jer?"_

_The second eldest shook his head, "I was wondering... if you wanted to get rid of Jack's things and maybe Ma's." Bobby's eyes hardened, "Hell no." Jerry sighed, "Bobby-" "No, Jerry! Everything's staying exactly the same until Jack gets home!" The house grew quiet as Bobby glared at his brother, Camille and Sofi coming to silently stand in the doorway._

_"Bobby, Jack's not coming home. You know that, we all know that," Jerry whispered. Bobby shook his head, "Everything stays until that little fairy comes in skipping through that door. I don't care if he never does." Jerry stood up, "Don't be greedy, Bobby. You need to let go." Bobby stood to be level with his brother, "I'll be greedy 'til the day I die, Jerimiah."_

_After a few moments of glaring, Jerry picked up his coat, "Fine then, be greedy. I guess you'll just die alone with all this stuff rotting away. Come on, Camille." Bobby watched his brother tangle his fingers with Camille's and start for the door. "You walk out that door, Jerimiah, don't you think about coming back." Said man turned back and with a hard look, he said and shook his head._

_He left the house with his wife, slamming the door behind them. Angel stared at Bobby, "You aren't serious, are you?" The eldest nodded, making him sigh, "Man, that's messed up! You can't keep him outta Ma's house!" Bobby glared, "Then you can get out too!" Sofi gasped, "Boys, please! Don't be like this! You're family!"_

_Angel shook his head, "Come on, Sof." Sofi looked between the two brothers before following Angel outside. Bobby stood at the door, where Sofi stopped and turned around, "Be careful, Bobby. Your brothers don't need to lose another one." Before he could answer, she turned and hurried down the short steps and into Angel's car._

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Sighing, Bobby clicked off the T.V. and set down his luke warm full bottle of beer on the coffee table. After making sure the house was locked up, Bobby slowly dragged himself up the stairs, only to pause at the door to the left of the stairs. He stared at the closed door, taking a step towards it but quickly stepped away and walked into his mother's room.

Kicking his shoes off, he pulled the blankets over himself and fell into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! Chapter Two is up!

This one's for my very first reviewer, iloveyaoi2much! "Who said, Awesome beginning. Please continue on writing:):)"

So this one's for you, girl! ;D

A few hours later, Bobby rolled onto his side, frowning when music woke him up from his sleep. Grunting, he sat up and walked out into the hallway, pausing as he frowned in confusion. "I thought I closed that door after I cleaned it last week." Yawning, he flicked on the light and froze, eyes wide in shock. On the bed, was Jack, looking no older than last year, even wearing the same clothes he was shot down in, without the blood.

His hair was still messy around his head as his blue-gray eyes locked with Bobby's brown orbs. Jack placed the guitar down and stood up, making Bobby take a step back, "Who are you?" The elder asked. Jack laughed, "Really? You don't remember your own kid brother, Bobby?" Bobby shook his head, "I'm still asleep." Jack took a step towards him, "You're awake."

Bobby looked away, "Bullshit." Jack frowned then opened a window, scooping snow into a crude ball before flinging it at Bobby. Said man yelped when the snow soaked his shirt. "Damn it! Fucking fairy!" He started to brush it off when the young man smirked, "Cold, Bobby?" He didn't say anything as he shook his head, "This is fucked up. I need to wake up."

Jack crossed the room again, only this time he pushed his lips against Bobby's. Bobby's reaction was quick. He picked up Jack and spun him around to push him against the door, electing a small moan from the thin man. Jack wrapped his legs around Bobby's waist as said man pushed his tounge inside his mouth. Jack moaned at the rough kiss then whimpered when Bobby pulled away.

He leaned his head against Jack's shoulder as he held his waist, "This is a really fucked up dream. Damn it." Jack nudged his head, making him look up. The younger kissed him softly then whispered againist his lips, "If it's a dream, then why're you holding back? Go all out, Bobby." Bobby shook his head, "No, even if it's a dream... I-I can't."

Jack reached below his ass, unbuckling Bobby's pants and sliding his hands inside. Bobby groaned when Jack's cold hands wrapped around his slightly hard cock. "Yes, you can. C'mon Bobby. I want you." Bobby nipped at his neck as he thrusted shallowly into Jack's hands. He bit Jack's neck harshly when the rocker gripped his cock.

"Don't start something you can't finish, Jackie," Bobby mumbled as he sucked a dark mark onto his brother's neck. Jack moaned, "Then finish it, Bobby." The man didn't hesitate to turn and yank the blankets off the bed and drop Jack on the bed. Jack watched Bobby pulled his clothes off then his eyes trail down to Bobby's cock, which was growing harder as Bobby's eyes trailed down Jack's body.

Once the elder was nude, he quickly stripped Jack down, biting every now and then until he was naked as well. Bobby pushed his legs open, kneeling between them as he roughly kissed Jack. His hand trailed down Jack's chest until he crossed a rough patch under his right shoulder. Pulling away, he watched his fingers ghost over one of Jack's scars.

"Make me forget, Bobby," Jack whispered, causing his brother to look up. Jack swallowed roughly as tears filled his eyes, "Make me forget the pain. Make me feel good again." Bobby growled low in his thoart and kissed Jack, his hand finding Jack's cock but was surprised when he wasn't hard. Frowning, he kissed harder but Jack's cock remained limp.

The younger pulled his hand away and moved it lower to right below his balls. Bobby was surprised when Jack's opening was dripping wet. Bobby pulled away, staring at the enterance his fingers was playing with then he saw Jack's other enterance. As he stared in shock, Jack panted out, "I-I'm a freak, Bobby. I'm sorry. I shouldn't've came back." He started to sit up when he suddenly gasped in surprise.

Bobby pushed his finger deeper, smiling when Jack pushed his hips down. Bobby bit at his neck, "You're beautiful, Jackie." He pushed another finger in as he made mulitiple marks on Jack's neck and upper chest. "Bobby, in me." The elder didn't hesitate to pull his fingers out and lean over his brother, "You ready, Jackie?" The younger moaned, "Do it fast."

He placed both hands on either side of Jack's head, took a breathe then trusted in fast. Jack screamed, his inner muscles gripping Bobby's cock delisously. Bobby stilled, his hands gripping Jack's hips brusingly as Jack's nails dug into Bobby's back, tearing the skin. Bobby gritted his teeth, trying not to cum as Jack took slow, even breathes.

Bobby kissed him softly, getting the pain off his brother's mind. Jack pulled away, taking a breathe as he tried to relax the death grip he had on his brother. He had played with that enterance before but this was entirly new to him. He wiggled his hips, smiling when Bobby moaned then pushed his hips down, slowly pushing his brother out.

Bobby growled and bit Jack's shoulder, making him release his death grip. Bobby slammed into Jack, right on Jack's spot. The younger threw his head back in pleasure as Bobby slammed in repeatingly. He covered his mouth, trying to stop the yells from his mouth. Bobby frowned when the noises became muffled and stopped moving.

Jack looked at him through hazy eyes, "B-Bobby?" The elder didn't answer as he slammed harshly, making him scream loudly. He groaned when Bobby slid back in and leaned in his ear, "I wanna hear you." He thrusted in harshly, making Jack throw his head back in plessure, "Scream my name, Jackie." Jack panted, "B-Bobby..."

Bobby growled and bit his neck, and hit his spot hard, "Scream my name, Jack" Jack arched his back but simply groaned something Bobby couldn't understand. The elder continued his rough treatment, drilling into the younger man. Jack wrapped his legs around Bobby's waist, bringing him deeper into him. Jack's eyes squeezed shut as he slowly clenchened around Bobby as something tightened inside.

"Bobby, Bobby, Bobby..." His back acrhed as his head was thrown back, "BOBBY!" Bobby thrusted in as Jack tightened around him. The younger let out a breathe as he relaxed. Bobby rubbed his sides, "You okay, Jack?" Jack nodded, sweat trailing down his body. Jack tensed, then moaned when Bobby moved slightly.

Bobby rolled them over. Jack gasped when Bobby slid deeper, he placed his hands on Bobby's chest as the elder rubbed circles on Jack's hipbone. "Why'd you do that?" Jack panted out. Bobby smiked, "I'm not done with you yet, Princess." Jack smirked, "You know, if I'm on top, then I'm in charge." The elder didn't answer as Jack slowly pulled up, tightening as he did.

Dropping himself, he groaned loudly as Bobby gripped his hips, "Don't you start that shit, Jackie." The younger smiled, "I'm in charge." He pulled himself up and slowly lowered herself down, "I'll do what I want." He hissed when the head of Bobby's cock brushed against his spot. "Hm, Bobby." Said man groaned, "Say it again."

Jack dropped himself, groaning, "Bobby!" He sped up as he felt something tighten inside again. Bobby gripped his hips and helped him pulled himself up faster, meeting him with a thrust. The younger threw his head back, hair falling into his eyes as he bit his lip, "Bobby, harder." The man clenched and slammed into his brother as his balls tightened.

With a scream Jack came, gripping Bobby as the man came harshly. Jack moaned as the hot liquid settled deep inside him. He panted as Bobby rolled them onto their sides, keeping himself deep in Jack as he softened. The younger had his eyes closed as Bobby brushed his hair out of his face, kissing his forehead. "You okay, Jackie?"

He nodded, "Ju-just tired." Bobby kissed his mouth, "Take a nap." He placed Jack's leg acoss his thigh, bringing his brother closer. Jack pushed his face against his chest, hearing his heart beat slightly unsteadily. "It's okay, Bobby. I'll be here when you wake up." Bobby watched the younger drift off to sleep, kissing the top of his head again, "I hope so."

There you go!

Please review!

Thanks again to iloveyaoi2much!

P.S. I love your profile picture!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three's Up!

Yaaaay! Have fun, kiddies!

P.S. I don't own them! :(  
>But that doesn't mean I can't write naughty love stories about them! ;D

Hours later, Bobby stirred, pushing his face into his pillow as he settled in the bed. He felt a slight breeze from the open window but didn't care enough to get up from his warmer than normal bed. As sleep fell away, he wondered how his bed was warmer than normal if he had left a window open. A quiet sigh puffed across his chest as arms tightened around him, making him jump and open his eyes.

Jack, still sleeping through the cold wind, smiled in his sleep, "Bobby." The elder ran a hand through his hair as he studied Jack in the morning light. His brother looked no different, except that his hair was longer. Now that he knew he was awake, Bobby knew he had Jack back. Tilting his brother's head up, he pressed a hard kiss against his lips.

Jack immedantily answered back as he opened his eyes, groaning softly. Pulling away, Jack breathed, "What was that for, Bobby?" He held the younger's forehead against his, "You're real. You're really here. God damn it, Jackie, where the hell have you been?" Jack pulled away, "Hold on, I have to piss." He pulled Bobby out of his dripping enterance, wincing slightly then a little more when he stood up to close the window.

Bobby brushed his hand against his hip, "Are you okay?" Jack nodded, holding his hand breifly, "I'll be back." After the door was closed behind him, Bobby settled back under the sheets, hands prompting up his head. Jack returned a few minutes later and slid in beside him, resting his head on his chest. They were silent for a bit before Bobby coughed, "What happened? How're you alive? I watched you die."

Jack bit his lip, "You guys never opened the coffin, did you?" Bobby shook his head, "We told the guys to keep it closed. It was already bad enough seeing you bleeding and dieing, we didn't want to see you like that too." The younger sighed, "If you guys had opened it, you would've seen it wasn't me, just a person who looked like me. The undertakers didn't know the difference because Green didn't give them a picture of me when they picked up the body."

Bobby looked at him, "Green? Jack, Green's dead. The night you died, Folwer shot him outside of a bar. Angel got him for it." Jack shook his head, "When Green found out he was dirty, he set it up so it looked like he was dead too. It was all a plan to escape dieing, well, except for me. Since we helped take Sweet down, Green thought we deserved to be paid."

The elder frowned, "This still doesn't answer my question." Jack traced the tattoo on Bobby's chest, "When I was shot, I was dieing of blood loss, the bullets managed to miss everything vital. I passed out on the streets but I had so little blood, it looked like I died. Thankfully they took me in the bus and not a body bag. The EMTs saw that I had a pluse and hurried to get me some blood.

"Green found out and told them to tell you guys that I was dead. He said that he even kept you guys from seeing me in the hostpital, that you had to stand behind glass." Bobby nodded, "They put you on a bed with just a sheet covering you. That's the last time we saw you until we buried you." Jack nodded, "While you guys 'buried' me and handled Sweet, I fell into a coma.

"Losing blood ontop of busting your head on concrete then laying in the snow for a while isn't good. Green said I was in a coma for a good three months. Then when I woke up, I didn't know who I was, where I was. It was hell. Anyways, after I woke up, I had to learn how to walk again, how to eat and write, everything. I stayed at a house with Green in Lansing. I was scared because, hell, I didn't know anything!

"He helped me, stayed with me since he was the only one I could trust. Then, just a month ago, everything came back and I threw a bitch fit until Green decided it was safe to come home, that you guys wouldn't shoot first and ask questions later. He brought me in late last night and was trying to convince me to wait until the morning to talk to you guys but I just couldn't.

"I told him that I've already missed a year with you, I couldn't wait anymore. So I snuck in the way you taught me." Bobby smiled, "The back door?" Jack nodded, "Still the same. I came upstairs and saw you on Ma's bed. I was gonna wake you up but I got nervous and went to my room instead. I saw that my guitar was still stringed so I sat down and played then you showed up and then we... yeah."

Jack blushed as he ducked his head, thinking about what they did just hours before. Bobby smirked, "You blushing, you litte fairy?" The younger shook his head, "No, I was just thinking about stuff." Bobby ran his hand over Jack's enterance, finding it wet again. He kissed the tip of Jack's ear then whispered, "I think you're lying, Jackie."

He looked up for Bobby to claim his mouth again, rolling over to bring his leg up around his waist. Jack groaned, "Hurry up, Bobby. Hurry, please." Bobby bit at his neck, rubbing his thigh, "Shh, I got you, babe." For hours, Bobby kept Jack in his bed, claiming him time and time again. When they finally took a break, it was about two in the afternoon.

Jack laid on his side, panting, sweat pouring down as Bobby spooned behind him, breathing just as hard. The elder kissed the back of his neck, rubbing his stomach, "Can-can you?" The younger nodded, "D-do you care?" Bobby shook his head, "I'm happy." Jack smiled sleepily, eyes fluttering, "Night, Bobby." The elder continued to kiss his neck and shoulder as Jack fell asleep.

Bobby had a breif nap before he decided to get up at five thirty. He took a quick shower, left some clothes out for the sleeping Jack and went downstairs to cook some food. When he didn't find any, he went to a diner to pick up some burgers, thinking about the young man in his bed. When he returned to his house, Bobby found Jack in the kitchen with a towel around his waist, drinking a cup of water and refilling it.

Bobby put the bag down and wrapped his arms around the younger's waist, "Hey." Jack smiled, "Hey. Where'd you go?" "Food. You take a shower, yet?" Jack shook his head and turned around, "Come with me?" Bobby laughed and scooped the younger man up, "You little fairy." Jack laughed as Bobby nearly ran up the stairs with him, barly remembering to grab the bag of food.

Quickly throwing off the towel and clothes, the two Mercers were in the bathroom with Jack pushed against the wall as the water heated up. Bobby tried to enter Jack but he shook his head and jumped into the shower. He rinsed off the sweat as Bobby rubbed his hips. When he reached for the shampoo, Bobby stopped him and nudged his legs open.

Jack braced his hands against the wall, turning his head to look over his shoulder as Bobby slowly pushed in. His eyes fluttered as Bobby growled, "You're mine, Jack, got it?" Jack nodded, "Yes, Bobby. God, move." Bobby slowly pulled ouut then whispered, "I love you." Jack gasped then choked on air as Bobby started a rough pace.

He tried to clinging to the wall until Bobby's hands covered his and pounded into him, "I love you, Jack." He threw his head back, "I-I love you, too. Ah!" Jack tightened around his brother as he came, leaning against the wall as Bobby pushed in two more times then came heavily in him. Jack panted as Bobby leaned flush against him.

After Bobby pulled out, he helped his brother clean up then dry off and dress. As Jack sorted through the food, Bobby changed the beddings, choosing to simply throw them on the floor and fixed new ones in their place. They sat and ate their food when Jack asked, "What's Jerry and Angel up to? I haven't heard the phone ring all day."

The elder sighed, "After the whole Sweet thing, Camille came back with the girls and-" Jack cut him off, "Wait? She left him?" Bobby shook his head, "We told them to get out of town for a while so Sweet couldn't hurt them too. They came back and now he's living with them again. Angel got discharged from the Marines and lives a couple blocks down the street with Sofie."

Jack frowned, "Sofie? Why didn't you call her 'La Vida Loca'?" Bobby kissed his forehead, "After you were gone, I was never the same. I stopped all the nicknames, all the side jobs. I haven't been in a fight since I fought Sweet. Hell, I haven't even been on the ice." Jack kissed him, "I'm sorry, Bobby." He shrugged, "It's fine."

"So, where's Jerry and Angel? How come they haven't stopped by today?" Bobby sighed then explained the fight that he had with their brothers, how he confessed then banned them from the house. Jack was dissappointed but held Bobby's head against his chest when the elder started to cry. "I didn't want to give up on you, Jackie. And I was right."

Jack shushed him, "It's fine. We'll fix it in the morning. Shh." Bobby pulled away then pushed Jack onto his back, kissing him hard. Jack moaned as he allowed Bobby to feel him, be inside him and make sure that Jack was real. Hours later, the two were curled in Jack's bed, sweat covering them again as they kicked trash onto the floor.

As they started falling asleep, a phone started ringing. Jack groaned and picked up a phone Bobby didn't notice on the nightstand. "What, Green?" A laughed was heard through the phone, "Am I intruppting something or what, Jack? You sound a little worn out." Jack rolled his eyes, "Yes, I am. What's up?" "I'm fixing all of our papers so we can come back to life. I need to know where you're going to live at. Have you talked to Bobby yet?"

Bobby took the phone, "Yeah, we've talked. Thanks for the heads up, Green." Green sighed, "It's not my fault, Bobby. I had to keep it under wraps. Is Jack staying with you?" The elder Mercer nodded as he kissed Jack, "He's staying with me." Green was silent as the Mercers decided to explore each other's mouths. He cleared his thoart, "I'll let you guys go. Have you talked to Jerry and Angel?"

Bobby gave him a brief, "No. Don't say anything to them." Then hung up and dropped the phone as he started to claim Jack again. Hours later, Jack had either leg on Bobby's hips, his head resting on his brother's chest as the elder had an arm drapped across his waist. Jack panted out, "Years of repressed sexual tension leds to this, doesn't it?" Bobby nodded, "I should've done this sooner, but you've always been too young."

Jack looked at him, placing his chin on his chest, "How come you didn't do anything when I turned eighteen?" Bobby rubbed his hips, "I don't know. You were still a kid even then. I had to look out for you still, like a big brother." The younger kissed his chest, "I think you would've been more protective as a lover than a big brother."

Bobby laughed then nodded, "I guess. So, you really gonna stay here with me?" Jack nodded, "I never wanted to go anywhere, even when I was with my band. But-" Bobby looked down, "But what?" Jack sat up on Bobby's stomach, "We didn't use a condom, Bobby. Not once in the tweanty ome times we've had sex in the past two days. I can have children, Bobby and I will have yours now. You can't ask me to even think about getting rid of him."

He placed a hand on his stomach, "I know I'm pregnant and my body will reconize it." Bobby gripped his hands, "You know I wouldn't ask you to do that. You'll have the baby and we'll take care of him together, okay?" Jack nodded, "Do you think Ma would've minded? Us being together then having a baby?" Bobby shrugged, "I think she would've wanted you to be happy."

Jack yawned, "Yeah, she would've." Bobby pulled Jack down to his side, "Go to bed, Jackie. We have to talk to Jerry and Angel tomorrow." Jack sighed, "That's gonna be awesome. Are you still mad at them?" He shrugged, keeping his eyes closed, "I don't know. I mean, if we are having kids, we'll have to move some things out. I just didn't want your things gone yet."

Jack nodded, "Okay. You call them in the morning?" Bobby kissed his forehead, "Yeah. I'll be back." Jack nodded as he stood from the bed, naked as the day he was born, picked up Jack's phone and walked out of the room. Jack rolled onto his side, pulling the blankets up to his shoulders as Bobby, who now had a towel around his waist, was looking through Evelyn's drawers and held the phone between his shoulder and head.

Finally, the phone stopped ringing and a tired voice answered, "What, Jack? Bobby hung up on me earlier because you guys were getting busy." Bobby laughed, "Sorry, Green. You kept my brother away from me for a year. Sorry if we needed some time to catch up." Green shook his head, "What'd you need, Bobby? It's late." "Marriage papers."

The line was silent until Green coughed, "Marriage papers? You're going to marry him?" Bobby frowned, "Why're you saying it like that? You got a problem with it?" "No. Have you asked yet?" "No. I just need you to get ready." "Alright. When are you going to talk to Angel and Jerry?" "Tomorrow. Bring the paperes whenever you're done with the other papers. Later."

The man hung up as he finally found what he was looking for, two silver wedding bands. One was smaller and had three engraved around the band as each had a square diamond and the other was larger and plain with a spinning silver band. He held both in his hand as he made another call with the house phone. "Bobby? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, La Vida Loca! I'm dandy!" Sofi gasped, "Bobby, what happened?" He smiled wide, "Oh nothing. I was just wondering if you could drag my little brother to Ma's house and call Camille and do the same thing. I need to talk to them." Sofi nodded, "Of course, Bobby. What time do you want us there?" "I'm not sure. A little after noon? But don't tell them where you're taking them, alright, La Vida Loca?"

"Yeah. Good night, Bobby." He hung the phone up and walked back into Jack's room, where the younger was fighting his sleep. He motioned for Bobby to lay with him, "I think we need to take a break with the sex. I'm so tired." Bobby slid in beside him, "I don't think I can stay away from you for a day." Jack kissed him, "You better practice. After I have the baby, I'm locked up for three months."

Bobby groaned, "Don't say that yet. Shit." Jack giggled then yawned, "I wanna go to sleep." Bobby nudged him, "I need to ask you something." The younger pouted, "What?" "You're really excited about having a baby with me?" Jack smiled, "Of course I am." Bobby picked up his left hand then slid on the smaller ring onto his ring finger, making the younger look down.

His eyes widened then he looked back at Bobby, "You serious?" The elder nodded, "Will you?" The younger kissed him hard and rolled ontop of him, opening his mouth to pull Bobby's tounge inside. Jack pulled away panting as Bobby breathed, "That's a yes?" Jack nodded then pulled the towel off Bobby's waist, "Fuck no sex. We're getting married. We need to celebrate it." Bobby smirked as he made love to his fiance into the early morning's hours.

******************************************************************************************

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!

Please drop a review! They make me happy!


	4. Chapter 4

Ah-ha! I figured out how to work everything! Finally!

Okay, here's the new chapter! Be good, Kiddies!

P.S. I still don't own them buuuut I have a HUGE imangination! :3

The next day at nearly eleven in the morning, Bobby slowly blinked awake. Jack was curled against his side, completely worn out. Bobby carefully pulled away from him and covered him with an extra blanket as he cleaned up, deciding to trim his beard. He dressed in jean, a plain white shirt and his workboots. As he was working on his beard, Jack walked in with a sheet wrapped around his shivering frame.

Bobby placed his razor down and turned, "What's wrong?" Jack shook his head, "Cold. Why're you dressed?" "We need to talk to Jerry and Angel, remember?" Jack groaned, "I'm sleepy still! When're they coming over?" Bobby shruggged, "A few hours. You wanna take a shower?" Jack nodded and turned on the water. As it heated up, he brushed his teeth then kissed Bobby good morning.

While Jack was washing up, Bobby, again, changed their sheets and picked up all the clothes they threw over the past three days. He put them in the basket of his dirty clothes and took them to the washing machine. After they were loaded into the machine, he called to Jack, "Jackie!" "What?" "What you want to eat?" "Oh hell no!" Running footsteps was heard then Jack walked into the kitchen.

He wore a tight black shirt Billy Idol shirt that had stylish rips on it and paint stains. His blue jeans also had rips and paint stains that had a few chains connecting from belt loop to belt loop and covered most of his original black Chuck Taylor hightop Converse. "I am not eating what you cook. I'll cook, Boby. Take the trash out then clean up the living room. Jerry'll be pissed if he saw Ma's house like that," He shook his head as he walked to the sink.

Boby wrapped his arms around Jack's waist, "Bossing me around already, babe?" Jack smirked, "Of course I am. I have you wrapped around my little finger." Bobby kissed his neck, "Sure. I'm surprised your didn't get your big, thick meat tenderizer again." The younger pushed him away, "Shut up, Bobby!" The elder chuckled and ducked as Jack threw hand towels at him.

Bobby walked into the living room and picked up the mostly full beer bottles. He took the bottles outside and dumped the remaining beer onto the ground then put the bottles in the recycling bin. He came back inside to find Jack cleaning the living room, "Babe, what're you doing?" Jack smiled and turned around with a camera in his hands, "Helping you. It's near Christmas so I though I'd look for Ma's Christmas tree and set it up so when Jerry and Angel come over. Say hey, Bobby!"

The elder Mercer nodded, "Hey, babe." Bobby walked over and took the camera away, only to point it back at himself and Jack. Jack waved happily at the camera then Bobby gripped the back of his neck to turn him towards him. Bobby kissed him then turned to the camera, "This should really gross our son out later on." Jack laughed and took the device away, "Oh, well!"

Bobby gave him another kiss, "I'll get the tree." He quickly walked up the stairs, up to a closet. He threw the box over his shoulder and walked back into the living room. Jack had set up the camera, cleaned up the corner where the tree always goes and had found the decorations. Jack smiled widely, "I love Christmas! Hurry! Get it out!" He hopped impatienly as Bobby opened the box.

"Easy, Jackie," He chuckled out as he got out the base then the bottom of the fake tree. Jack took said items and set them up, smiling widely until he stood up and turned on the radio, playing Billy Idol's _Plastic Jesus_. He hummed along as he helped Bobby finish the tree. Then he happily opened the box containing the lights and started wrapping them around the base of the tree.

As he started up the middle, he felt Bobby reach around him and connect the second string of lights then helped Jack stand on the coffee table to finish the top. Once the lights were plugged in, Jack stepped down and picked up Evelyn's old ortiments. He neatly organized them then picked up a few hand made ones the boys had made when they were younger.

After they set perfectly in place, he picked up the star amd smiled to Bobby, "You wanna do it?" Bobby shook his head and picked up the camera, pointing it at Jack, who smiled, "You go ahead, babe." Jack stepped onto the table again and very carefully placed the star ontop, flicking on the switch so it lit up. The younger smiled and looked down at Bobby, who was taping him.

Bobby placed the camera down to tape both of them then picked up Jack by his waist and held the younger by the bum. Jack wrapped his legs around Bobby's hips as they slowly kissed. Jack pulled away with his face twisted, "What's that smell?" "What were you cooking?" Jack smacked his forehead, "Shit! My spegetthi!" He hopped off his brother and ran into the kitchen, with Bobby following with the camera.

Jack quickly pulled the cooking noodles off the flame. He sighed, "It's okay. They were just running out of water but they're not burnt. I just need to cook the bread and sauce." As he started, Bobby pulled out the dishes and set the table. As the sauce was cooking, Jack turned back around, "Bobby?" The man turned, "What's up?"

The younger sighed, "Will they be mad? At me?" Bobby frowned, "No, Jackie. You know they won't. They'll just be really confused like I was. But they won't want to jump you right then and there." Jack laughed, "Only you would say something about that just a few minutes before our brothers show up." He crossed his arms, "Did you really think you were dreaming when I woke you up?"

Bobby nodded, leaning against the table, "I've had so many dreams about that, it's not even funny." He pulled Jack to stand between his legs, losely wrapping his arms around his waist as Jack's draped on his shoulders. "It's why I kept your door closed. In my dreams, I'd be in Ma's room then I'd get some water, take a piss but always after, I'd walk into your room and there you were.

"But it was like you were never shot by Sweet's guys, like you were there 'til the end. Then I'd tell you I loved you and sometimes you'd let me have you, other times you'd run away with your band and never look back." Jack kissed him, "Don't worry, Bobby, I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Bobby smiled and kissed him again, "I know you aren't 'cause I'll drag your ass back since you've gotten something extra."

As he patted Jack's flat stomach, the timer went off for the bread. Jack detangled himself from his brother, stealing kisses along the way. He pulled the tray out then stirred the sauce and poured the spegehtti in, mixing them together. He looked over at Bobby, "Is Green coming?" The elder shrugged, aiming the camera at Jack's ass.

The younger smacked his shoulder, "Really, Bobby? You want our kids to see this? Jesus!" Bobby laughed, "Sorry! I couldn't help it!" Jack blushed, "I don't know how I put up with you, Bobby Mercer." Bobby placed the camera down on the table and wrapped his arms around his waist, "'Cause you love me." The younger nudged him with his hip, "And you call me the fairy."

Bobby tilted his head back, "Naw, I'm not a fairy. I'm still telling the truth." Jack laid his head on his shoulder, kissing the underside of his chin, "I think I'll hide when everyone gets here." Bobby hugged him, "Why?" Jack smiled, "Because I'm a rockstar. I like being a diva." Bobby shook his head, "Alright, diva. Go upstairs then. I'll serve the food."

Jack shook his head, "I'll serve it. I wanna see if they'll notice the difference. Hide the camera so we can see their faces over and over. I think I'll stay down here. I'm not sure yet." Bobby laughed, kissing his neck, "Such a diva. Alright." He turned away and set the camera up where it could see the entire dining room as Jack started to fix the six plates.

Jack set the table then sat at his place, "Whoa. Bobby." The elder sat beside him and held his hand, "Yeah." He smiled with tears in his eyes, "I'm home." A knock came to the door, making Jack bolt to the kitchen. "Get the door!" Bobby laughed, "Alright, alright." He sauntered to the door and opened it, "Hey, Jer! Jarhead! Come on. Food's on the table."

His brothers glanced at him but followed with the women behind them. Once their jackets were set side, they each took their chairs like seven months ago. After they prayed, Jerry took a bite of his food and looked at Bobby, "This is good." Bobby nodded, eating silently. Angel scarfed down his serving, "Dude, this is awesome! You sure you cooked this?"

Bobby shrugged, "Jer, I'ma move some of Ma's things out. I want you guys to have some picks of her things, to pass down to the girls later." Jerry and Angel both dropped their forks and stare at their brother. Jerry cleared his thoart, "What changed your mind? You got pissed when I suggested it." He smirked, "If I'm gonna have room for my family, I need to let go of somethings. I think I'll record it first, to show the kids how Ma used to have it."

"Bobby, who would you have a family with? Did you find somone else over the last few months?" Sofi asked, eyes still wide with shock. "I didn't find someone else, La Vida Loca, he found me. But I'm making a family soon." Camille looked at the plate beside Bobby's, "Well, is he here? There's a plate next to you." "Yeah, I'm here. You're so corny, Bobby." The four spun around as Jack walked out with his hands behind his back.

Jerry and Angel both stood up, looking back and forth between their two brothers as Bobby calmly walked over and slung an arm around Jack's waist. Jerry shook his head, "You're not Jack. We fucking buried you! I saw Bobby hold you while you died!" Jack smiled, "It's me, Jer. Who'd you think cooked?" Angel looked between them, "But Bobby said he's gonna have a family. Are you guys adopting or what?"

Jack shook his head, "I'm a little werid." Sofi and Camille both stood up, "Wait, are you saying you're pregnant, Jack?" Jack shrugged, "I'm not sure yet." Bobby smirked and kissed Jack's neck, "We're making sure he is." Jerry covered his face, "Aw, Bobby! C'mon man! We don't need to hear that!" Sofi clapped her hands, "Jerry's right, Bobby. Come on. Let's eat before Jack's food gets cold."

The youngest Mercer sat down, smiling at his brothers as he started eating. The rest sat down and began eating until Jerry sighed, "Alright, I have to ask. When the hell did you get back? Where'd you go, Jackie?" Jack held Bobby's hand as he exlpained everything to the others, playing with his ring. Camille caught the glint of the metal but didn't say anything as the brothers finished their food then moved to the living room.

Jerry sat in the arm chair as Angel sat beside the record player. Bobby slouced on the sofa as Jack sat on his lap, leaning his back on the arm chair and the women sat on the other whislted, "Green's alive too? And you guys were just in Lansing? Shit, you guys were so close!" Jack smiled, "Yeah, I'm sorry. It took me forever to convince Green to let me come home."

He kicked his feet and looked around the room, "It's good being home. The house they had us in was so boring. There was nothing there!" "Did you bring anything with you? I don't remember seeing a bag in the room," Bobby asked as he slowly rubbed Jack's stomach. The younger nodded, "Just a bag of clothes, which wasn't much. I didn't go anywhere for the longest time."

Jerry sighed then smiled widely, "Dude, you know what this means?" The three brothers looked at him as his smile grew, "The Mercers are back man! It'll be just like old times!" Angel laughed, "You know what's like old times, Jer?" He picked up the record guards and threw them at the second eldest. Jerry sighed, "Don't start that shit, Angel."

Bobby laughed, "What's wrong, Nitro? Midnight too much for you now?" Jack lightly smacked Bobby, "Don't encourage them, Bobby." The elder ignored him as he commentated on it, "Nitro's on top but Midnight's trying to flip 'em!" Camille chuckled, "Boys." Sofi calmly moved her feet as the middle Mercers let go of each other, chuclking at each other.

Hours after being a family with Jack again, the couples decided it was time to go home. "What're you guys doing tomorrow?" Jack asked as the men as he and Bobby walked them to the door. Jerry shrugged, "I don't know. Why?" "I wanna go to the rink. Then it'll be like we never left," Jack smiled, leaning against the wall as the men thought it over.

Sofi nudged Angel, "Go have a boys' day tomorrow, Angel. I think Camille and I need to have a talk anyways. Right, Camille?" She raised her left hand and thumbed her ring finger, Camille caught on quickly, "Yeah. We'll have a girls' talk. Then maybe go get some clothes, shoes, rings for something big later next year." Jack hid his hand but smiled shyly at the girls, "Okay, come over tomorrow whenever and we'll leave."

After a round of good byes, Jack and Bobby were left alone again. Jack yawned as he went through the house, locking everything and putting away the clean dishes Camille had helped him wash. Bobby pulled him against his chest, kissing his neck, "Damn. You're so fucking sexy, Jackie. I feel like a teenager again." Jack smirked, "You can't control your hormones, Bobby?"

The elder shook his head, his hand sneaking up Jack's shirt. The younger pulled away, smiling when Bobby growled in anger, "Where're you going, Jack?" He winked, pulling his shirt over his head, "To bed. Where else?" Bobby followed suit, slowly following his brother's steps. Jack quickly untied his Chucks on the staircase then unbuckled his belt, letting that slip off his hips.

Bobby copied then reached Jack, who had his jeans hanging off his waist. Bobby slid a hand across Jack's stomach, smiling when his brother moaned quietly. Jack wrapped his arms around his shoulders as Bobby pushed his pants lower and ran a hand across his enterance. Jack bit his lip, "Cheater." Bobby laughed but Jack pulled away, "Not on the stairs." He pushed his pants down, leaving them on the stairs as he hurried into his room with just his underwear on.

Bobby quickly followed and nearly tackled Jack onto the bed. That night, and into the early morning, Jack was screaming in plessure. When the brothers stopped, Jack fell into a deep sleep as he laid on his side, Bobby against his back. They were both covered in sweat but sedated of hormones, for now.

******************************************************************************************

WOOOOOOOO! I AM HAVING TOO MUCH FUN!

I guess I shouldn't've eaten that Halloween candy...

Oh, well! Review and maybe I'll share!


End file.
